Pokemon High
by TheRealPurpleLink
Summary: We all love pokemon. But what happens when the characters are stuck in boarding school? How much havoc can a few kids cause? The answer is; A LOT. Rated T for language and possible violence
1. Do I have to go?

**Okay. I haven't uploaded anything in FOREVER...so here I am. With a new story. Yup. A new story. And I'll get to the other ones...SOON. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Please! Please, Grandpa. I don't want to go to boarding school! I'm fine with my homeschooling! I'll stop blowing up the lab, I promise!" Grandpa responded with a small sigh as he began to rub his temples. "Nova, I know you want to stay, but I think it's best if you go to boarding school. Gary will be there." I glare at my grandfather. "That's one of the reasons I don't want to go! Everyone thinks he's better than me, even though I'm older and smarter than him! It's not fair!" I string my fingers through my mess off blonde hair. I hate my little brother. Well, he's my brother, I love him, but I hate him. "You're going to boarding school and that's final. I can't handle another explosion! Look, I even went and got your uniform this morning," he replies as he holds up said uniform. "Ugh! I'm going to bed!" I yell as I storm to my room. "Be ready for school tomorrow morning!" Grandpa calls after me as I leave the lab.<p>

"Nova! Gary! It's time for school! Wake up!" A voice abruptly disturbs my blissful sleep. I awake with a moan and get ready for school. I slip on my shirt, skirt, and neck tie before another annoyance ruins my day. "What's up, loser?" I turn to see a smug, spikey haired figure smirking in my doorway. "Go away, Gary." Gary smirks and steps through the doorway. "What? Can't you take my swag?" Gary had spent too much time on the internet one day and discovered the word 'swag', much to my dismay. I sigh and put on my jacket. "Swag? Are you serious? SWAG?" Gary chuckles and gives me a trivial look. "Yes. It's something that I overflow with." I glare at my idiot of a brother and head for the door. "Are you sure you didn't mean to say stupid? Because I know you overflow with that!" Gary stops me right in front of my door and gives what was supposed to be a threatening look. "I am the swag master and you cannot deny that!" I sigh and push my way past my stupid brother. "Swag stands for secretly we are gay. Now go get dressed or you're going to be late for school. And I WILL leave without you."

I hear a stuttered response from Gary and some hurried footsteps as I head for the kitchen, where I'm quickly greeted by Grandpa. "Good morning, Nova. Are you ready for your first day of boarding school?" I sigh and start making a bowl of cereal. "Just because I'm going doesn't mean I'm happy about it," I say as I sit down with my breakfast. "This will be good for you. You can meet some new friends. Normal friends…" I laugh and begin talking between bites. "I don't need friends…people are…annoying and stupid…..I'm better off…by myself." I quickly finish off my cereal (it was a small bowl, don't question me) and head for the door, only to be stopped by a certain voice. "Nova," called Grandpa, "try not to embarrass the teachers." I smile and give a big wave. "I'll do my best!" And with that, I was gone, ready for my first day at an actual school.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I must go write stuff...this might take a while...R&amp;R please! I love all my fabulous readers...all two of you...<strong>


	2. First period madness

**Well that was fast...here's chappy number two! Now you can witness the insanity of Nova. This should be fun...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was half way to school. Half. Way. That's when it happened. Gary and his stupid corvette went right passed me and through a mud puddle. "I'm gonna kill him." I mutter to myself as I silently plot my brother's death. It will be slow and painful. Very painful.<p>

~Time skip thanks to annoying little brothers~

"Good morning class," calls my new teacher, "we have a new student today. If you would stand up and introduce yourself to the class…" I send an unseen glare towards Professor Juniper and get out of my seat. "Hello. I'm Nova Oak. Can I sit down now?" I see a nod form Professor Juniper and take my seat. "Alright, class. Today we'll be starting a group project. Everybody find a partner." I sigh and look around at the other kids who were quickly pairing up with their friends. Now I've never been a big fan of other people, so you can imagine my reaction to the term, 'group work'. "Professor Juniper, can I work by myself?" Professor Juniper sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, Paul, you-…Oh. Nova… Why don't you work with Paul?" Juniper suggests and points to a kid with purple hair, I'm assuming to be Paul. I sigh and grab my things so I can sit next to this 'Paul' guy. "Okay. If everyone has a partner, we can discuss the project…" Before long the class was over and I was happy to be out. Now I could start brainstorming.  
>"So, I was thinking we could make a model of Pompeii. I know how to mix these chemicals to make lava that'll burn and turn hard like magma and-" I could have gone on for an hour, but I was cut off by a very uninterested Paul. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. I don't need your help, dirt girl. I can do the project myself. Why don't you just go roll in some mud?" At that moment, my jaw almost hit the floor. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Paul turned to me and glared. "Maybe it crawled out of your rat's nest of hair." I look to my hair and decide now's as good a time as ever to act like a freak. I quickly pet my hair and laugh. "Yes! Go my minions! Destroy the purple-haired mutant!" I arch my back and let out a cackle that could put a witch to shame, because I'm crazy like that. Paul looks at me and raises his brow. "And you think I'M the mutant?" I look at him blankly and start writing something down on a piece of paper. "Yes I do. That hair color cannot be natural. Therefore, you are a mutant. ANYWAY, here's my address stop by after school and we can start working on the project." I quickly hand Paul the piece of paper before continuing, "Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a class to get to. See you after school." As I walk to my next class, I turn back to see Paul standing in the hallway with a blank stare. I might just have fun at this school.<p> 


	3. Drama at lunch

**Hello my beloved readers! I know it's been a while (for me at least). I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I think you'll see why. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did I wouldn't eat as much ramen as I do.<br>Disclaimer part 2: I don't own Tally. She's my friend's creation.**

* * *

><p>~Time skip thanks to Nova being a freak~<p>

Half way through the day and ready to eat, I make my way to the cafeteria in hopes of getting some real food. Anything's better than my usual ramen every day. I grab a plate of orange chicken with rice and an apple. I pay for my food and quickly find a table with nobody else sitting at it. Before I can get a bite, I'm interrupted by some kid with messy black hair, big brown eyes, and little lightning bolts under his eyes. "Hi! I'm Ash! Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" Ash. Now why does that name sound familiar? "You wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum, would you?" Ash gives off a goofy grin and replies, "Yep! That's me! ...Why? Do I know you?" I sigh and look to the dark haired boy. Gary wasn't lying when he said Ash wasn't too bright. "Umm… No. I'm Nova, Nova Oak."

"Oak? Ash, stay away from this girl. Oaks can't be trusted," states a pink-haired girl walking by Ash as she urges him to continue to their table. "Come on. Gary is bad enough. We don't need another Oak bothering us," she adds as she walks away with Ash in tail. What did Gary do to make her hate him so much? I know he's an egotistical bastard but jeez! I grab my things and chase after the Gary -hating duo. "Hey! Ash! You're Gary's rival right?" I question as I catch up with him and the girl. "Well, I guess that makes us friends!" This statement earns a strange look from Ash and his friend. "An enemy of the enemy is a friend," I state plainly. Ash and his friend sit down and I sit next to them. Who cares if they want me there? This is the perfect opportunity to make Gary's life miserable! "So you're Gary's little sister? I'm Tally, and I guess anyone who hates Gary is fine in my book." Well she seems okay. WAIT. "I'm not his _little_ anything! I'm older than that brat! Stupid, cocky jerk," I say, muttering the last part. "I think you forgot egotistic," adds an annoying voice from behind. "Good call, Gary. Stupid, cocky, ego-… wait... GARY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Okay, so I might not be the best reacting genius protégé, but everyone has their off days. Right? Oh, Arceus let me be right. "What's up loser," questions my ever-smug brother. I grit my teeth and turn to him. "You call me 'loser' one more damn time and I'll cut your throat."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I have a perfectly good pair of scissors. You wanna try me?"

"Ha! I'd love to! See what a loser you really are."

Not even two seconds later, I had scissors out and pointed at Gary's neck. "I told you not to call me that!" If there weren't a pair of arms holding me back, I might have actually broken through his skin. Sadly for me, Ash was stronger than me by far. Happily for me, Gary chose a good time to run. After I calmed down, and yelled at everyone to stop staring at me, and calmed down again, I went to sulking. "I guess I didn't make a very good first impression… I can go if you want." What happened next truly shocked me. "Are you kidding," Tally interjects, "that was awesome! I think you might have actually done it! Nobody's ever stood up to Gary like that!" I give Tally a confused look and question, "Why not? He's just a little twerp." Tally sighs and remarks, "A little twerp who's popular, smart, and rich. He has a corvette for Arceus' sake!" I send a small glare toward the floor, remembering this morning's events. "Speaking of which, do I still have mud in my hair?"  
>Tally, Ash and I continue talking through the rest of lunch. Sadly, our conversation was ended by that dreadful bell. "Shit. I've gotta get to the other side of the school now," I remark as I gather my things. "Watch your back. Gary's rabid fangirls might hunt you down after that scissor stunt," adds Tally as I leave for my next class. I laugh and wave. "I'll be careful!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, THAT was interesting! I truly hope I'm not the only one who can access their scissors as quickly as Nova...ANYWAY. This was just too much fun for me! I hope you enjoyed! And watch out for rabid fangirls! Seriously, those things are everywhere on this website!<strong>


	4. Not even home is safe

**HEY GUYS! REMEMBER MY RABID FANGIRL COMMENT IN THE LAST CHAPTER? I'M BEGINNING TO THINK I AM ONE. NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T POST THIS OFTEN, RIGHT? I DUNNO... MAYBE I'M JUST INSANE. BUT I HAVE TO GET TO THE VALENTINES CHAPTER! I STILL HAVE TO FINISH A DIFFERENT CHAPTER THOUGH...I'M NEVER GONNA BE DONE BEFORE FRIDAY...  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I WISH I OWNED POKEMON!<strong>

* * *

><p>~Time skip thanks to rabid fangirls~<p>

I was careful walking home, in case Gary decided to zoom by me again. I could not take getting splashed twice in one day! As soon as I made it home, I got in the shower to wash off the mud that I didn't get off during the day. Of course, I'd plot against Gary on the side, but getting clean was my main goal at the moment. After making sure absolutely every inch of me was dirt-free, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Now I just had to get to my bedroom and change.

My bedroom was directly across the hall, about four steps away. Doesn't leave a lot of room for things to go wrong, right? Wrong! Not even two steps out the door and I run into something. Strangely enough, that something caught me before I could fall back. "You should really be more careful," commented a certain purple-haired freak. "What the hell are you doing here!? Get away from me you freak! How'd you get in my house!?" I screamed as I struggled to get away from Paul. "Why don't you put some clothes on before you start questioning me," commented a surprisingly calm Paul. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I squeaked out a reply. "I-I'll go do that now," I said as I run to my room and slammed the door shut. I let out a loud sigh and start getting dressed.

Before long, I've got on a t-shirt and some jeans and I decide its okay to leave my room. I peek through a crack in the door, just in case. I know I'm dressed now, but you can never be too careful. Knowing that I wouldn't bump into anybody else, I slowly step out and make my way to the living room, only to be utterly horrified. "Oh, and she had these giant geeky glasses! Nova was such a dork," Gary said with a laugh as he pointed to a picture in an old album. I quickly snatch the book from him and give him my worst death glare. "What, exactly, do you think you're doing!?" I guess he was still a bit freaked out from lunch, because Gary just about jumped out of his skin. Gary quickly regains his calm and looks to me, "I was just showing your boy-toy what a nerd you are." I let a low growl and grab Gary by the collar. "A; Paul is not a 'boy-toy'. B; I am NOT a nerd! Ash isn't here to save you this time! I WILL hurt you, child!" I probably would have punched him, that is, if it weren't for the sound of somebody clearing their throat behind me. "What was that, Nova," questioned Grandpa. Without thinking, I used my grip on Gary's collar to drag him into a hug. "I was just saying how much I love my baby brother of course!" Grandpa let out a small sigh before speaking. "Gary, come with me," he said as he began to walk away. Gary quickly separated himself from me and followed Grandpa, muttering something like 'I can't believe it hugged me'.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THAT WAS INTERESTING. OKAY I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO IF I WANNA GET TO THE VALENTINES CHAPTER BEFORE FRIDAY. LOVE YOU GUYS!<br>THOUGHT VOICE: YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE. YOU DON'T LIKE PEOPLE, REMEMBER!?**

**ME: GO TO HELL! YOU'RE MY BRAIN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!  
>(PLEASE IGNORE MY CRAZINESS.)<strong>


	5. Let's get to work!

**Hello, hello, hello! How's it goin'? Good? Good! Well, here's chapter number 5!  
>Thought voice: Mambo numba five!<br>Me: SHUDDAP! This is not the time for that!  
>Thought voice: Oh! Well EXCUUUSE me princess!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Otherwise, I'd buy an island and make it look like Kanto. And I'd have the money to do so!**

* * *

><p>"On to the next matter of business," I say, in hopes of getting some alone time, "what are you doing here and when will you leave?" Paul sighs in response. "You told me to come over and work on the project. Here I am. You said something about Pompeii?" I completely forgot about that. Honestly, I might have remembered if I thought he was actually going to show up. "Hm. I didn't expect you to come. I had assumed you'd just do your own project. I guess my hypothesis was wrong. Anyway, about the project…it's for a history class, right? I wasn't paying attention…" I looked over just in time to see Paul's eye twitch. It took all my will power not to laugh at the sight. "Is something funny," Paul asks. I guess I didn't conceal my laughter too well. "Sorry. It's just, you were completely calm when I was half naked, but at a small comment like that, your eye twitched!" I exclaim as I burst into laughter, clearly getting on Paul's nerves. "I'm sorry. Let's get to work on our project fooorrrrr….." Paul sighs and sends a small glare towards me, "History." I do my best hero laugh and point my index finger in the air. "Ah ha! I knew it was history! I win!... Let's just get to work…"<p>

~Time skip thanks to random eye twitches~

"I think we're done with the research. Come back tomorrow and we can work on the actual project," I say as Paul starts to gather his things. "Juniper said it had to be in paragraph format. All we have is notes," Paul comments. I look to the pages of bullet points we wrote down. "I've got that covered. It'll be ready before I see you again tomorrow. You don't mind me doing that, do you?" It shouldn't be too hard to get the notes into sentences. It'll take an hour maximum. "No. Go ahead. I'll see you in class." And with that he left. I guess he isn't that bad. "See ya tomorrow, Paul!"

"Are you finally done flirting," Gary asks as soon as Paul leaves. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I have work to do," I say, rummaging through my backpack for extra paper. "You didn't deny it! You were totally flirting!" I was abort to retort to Gary's idiotic remark, when he ran to his room to do Arceus knows what. I sigh and start working again. I have a lot to do tonight.

~Time skip once more~ ( A/N: sorry for the billion time skips, it'll get less skippy I swear)

"Nova? What are you still doing here?" A voice interrupts my peaceful sleep. Wait a minute. When did I fall asleep? "Oh no! My work!" I yell as I wake with a jolt and start digging around the pile of papers I was resting on. "I have to finish…" I hear a faint chuckle disturb my focus. "Nova, it's passed midnight. Go to bed." Passed midnight? So that gives me about seven hours to work on things and then I can get ready for school. "Just let me finish my work. I'll sleep when it's done." I quickly begin jotting things down on paper. I will not fall asleep again. I have to finish. I stop for only a moment when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You can finish in the morning. You need to sleep." I look up to my concerned grandpa. "Yeah. Maybe you're right…I'll g-go to bed now…" I say with a big yawn as I pack my things up and go to my room. "Good night, Gramps." I wearily went to my room and passed out as soon as I hit the bed. I could worry about school in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>YEEEAAAAHHHHHH! FINALLY! Now I can get to the Valentines! This one might take a while...I promise to get it out before Valentines. I might have to procrastinate some school work...but what the hell!<br>Thought voice: You're gonna fail school.  
>Me: Whatever! Shut up! I don't care! Don't question me!<br>Thought voice: You are completely insane.  
>Me: If I were sane I wouldn't argue with my thoughts, now would I!?<strong>


	6. Valentine's Day special Part 1

**Alright! I said I'd post the Valentine's Day chapter before Valentine's, and here it is! It's a bit long, so I'll be splitting up in two. You can get part 2 tomorrow. *evil grin* Thank you for the lovely reviews! It really makes me want to write more!  
>Thought voice: It was only two people...<br>Me: It doesn't matter! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It's hard to believe, I know.<strong>

* * *

><p>~Time skip thanks to Arceus~<p>

A week had passed and today was the day the project was due. It was also Valentine's Day, but I could honestly give a damn. I just have to avoid a few idiots and it'll be like any other day. Seems easy enough. There's only one problem. The idiots are EVERYWHERE. And if it isn't idiots, it's couples. Couples holding hands. Couples hugging. Couples making out in the hall way. Just wait till they make me barf. I'll aim for them. See how romantic it is then. So, in short, I'm not a fan of Valentine's Day.

I get to my seat just as the bell rings and luckily enough, before Professor Juniper gets here. I quickly start whispering reassuring words to myself. "I just have to make it through the day…" I search through my backpack and pull out the paperwork part of the project and look to see that Paul has the visual. I'd have to kill him if he didn't. I painted faces on the people and everything! I am very detailed in my work. I look around to see where Professor Juniper is, but she's nowhere to be found. Where could she be? Five minutes pass before I lose any hope of seeing my teacher. People had already begun getting out of their seats and talking with their friends. I just sat there by myself. I could go sit with Paul, but it would probably be just like sitting alone. I look back to Paul, only to discover him much closer than he was last time I checked. "Mind if I sit here," Paul asked and looked to the seat next to me. I look back to his seat to see a crowd of giggling girls next to it. I guess that's why he left. "What? Your spot got too fun," I say sarcastically, earning a sigh from Paul. "Can I sit here or not?" I give a small nod and Paul sits next to me. We sat there for the rest of class passing a few comments here and there, mostly making fun of the idiots in our class.

The bell rings and we head for our next class, leaving behind our project. Paul walks me to my locker, like he has been doing for the past few days. But one thing was different. When I got to my locker, there was a giant paper heart taped to it. "Who is _that_ from," Paul asks with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Why do you care? You jelly?" Paul glares in response as I quickly skim through the note on the back of the heart and rip it up, muttering something along the lines of 'lying little fucks'. Paul gave a small grin before questioning me further. "Why'd you rip it up? Who was it from?" There's no way it was actually from him. He would never write something like that. And if he wrote it, why is he asking so many questions? "It was from you," I reply bluntly before continuing to my next class. "What!? I didn't-" I quickly cut him off with my next reply. "I know it wasn't you. That's why I ripped it up. It's just some girls who want to mess with me…I have to get to class now. See you later, 'kay?" I gave a small wave before heading to Professor Birch's class.

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in tomorrow for part 2 of the valentine's special! I can't wait XD On a side note, I've been thinking of including actual pokemon in the story, even though Pokemon-High-type stories don't usually have them...What do you think? Pokemon?<br>Thought Voice: Wouldn't it be weird to just randomly start using pokemon in the middle-  
>Me: SHUDDAP! DON'T QUESTION MEEEEEE!<strong>


	7. Valentine's Day special part 2

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I know this was supposed to come out six days ago. I was having a major writers block with the ending. Also, this one's a little long...Maybe I should've split the chapter differently... Oh well! Here's Valtine's Day Special Part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tally or Pokemon. Oh if only...**

* * *

><p>Three classes and a ton of fake love notes later, it was lunch time, what I've been waiting for all day. "Hey guys. What's up?" I say with a small sigh as I sit next to Tally, who had red hair with pink streaks today. (AN: Tally has a small obsession with dying her hair.) Tally looks up from the massive pile of candy in front of her, which I just seemed to notice, and gives a small frown. "Dude, you look seriously depressed. Is something wrong?" Completely distracted by the array of heart-shaped sweets, I reply, "Yes; the fact that you aren't sharing that with me!" Tally quickly wraps her arms around her candy stack and hisses at me. "Don't touch the precious!" Ash and I both burst into laughter, mostly because we knew she was being completely serious. "Okay, Schmegle!" I say with a giggle as I start pulling out the lunch Grandpa packed for me. I release a large sigh at the sight of my heart-shaped sandwich and matching apple slices. "Really, Gramps? Was that necessary?" I sigh and start eating my heart-shaped lunch. Before long lunch is over and my day goes back to being miserable.

The rest of the day goes uninterrupted. I was just about to head home when I saw them. Gary's fangirls where all grouped together, and glaring at me. They've been plotting against me since the whole scissor incident. I try to continue without them noticing me, but they just couldn't let that happen. "Where do you think you're going, freak," asked the brunet girl leading the group. "I was just trying to get past this herd of cattle in front of me. Could you move your cows?" I get a nasty glare from all the girls as the leader speaks up again. "The only cow I see is you, fat ass." Before I know it, the group is circled around me; ready to do Arceus knows what. "Oh and I got your notes," I say, dumping out a bag full of paper hearts, "maybe next time you write as someone else, you could take the time to change your handwriting, you dumb bitch. Now why don't you go be an ass somewhere else?" I try to break through the crowd of girls, only to be pushed into a locker, my head banging back a little more than the rest of me. "Oww…Damn it. I don't have time for head trauma. Or the lack of brain cells I get from being around you." I glare at all the girls surrounding me- skillful, I know- as my head starts to throb and the girls' leader command an attack on me. The girls quickly start attacking me with a barrage of hits and kicks, sending me to the ground.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" A voice calls out of nowhere and the group scatters, leaving a very bruised and slightly bloodied me lying on the ground. "Nova, are you okay?" The voice calls again as I feel a pair of arms around me, "Come on, Nova, talk to me. Get up." I slowly sit up and put a hand to my, now throbbing, head. "Ugh…Paul? What are you doing here?" I look to Paul and he replies with a smirk. "Apparently, I'm saving you from a bunch of fashionistas." I send a glare, hoping it might burn a hole through his skull. Sadly, his skull is still intact. (A/N: I guess Nova's not a high enough level to use that move) "Ha ha. Very funny. You don't know how vicious those damned fangirls are." Paul stands up and extends a hand toward me. "Come on. I'll take you home." I grab his hand and he helps me up. "Thanks…You're not some Paul-bot sent to mess with my emotions, are you," I ask, earning a strange look from Paul which soon changes to a smirk. "Does not compute. Abort mission. Does not compute," he replies, sending me into a fit of giggles. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor! …Maybe you're just a flawed copy…" I receive a small glare from Paul as we begin to walk to my house, talking about random things as we went. The few minutes we spent walking, where complete bliss for me, even if Paul barely said three words the entire time.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Paul says, creating his first sentence since we left school. I nod and open my door when I realize something. "We don't have school tomorrow…we're done with the project…you really don't have to come over tomorrow." Maybe he just forgot today was Friday. It could happen to anyone, I guess. Paul looks at the ground and back at me. "Do you wanna hang out anyway?" I stare at him for a moment, checking for any screws or flaws. "You're sure you're not a clone or a robot?" Paul chuckles in response. "Last time I checked I was the real me."

"Hologram?"

"No."

"Spy in disguise?"

"No."

"An alien who stole Paul's skin and wants to use our knowledge to destroy the world?"

"Now you're just being crazy," Paul replies, turning down my last guess for anything he could be, other than Paul. "Alright. Since you're sure you're really Paul," I say, still slightly skeptical, "I guess it'd be cool if we hang out tomorrow." Paul gives a small smile, which I didn't know he was capable of, and responds, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then," Paul says as he starts to walk away. "See ya then!" I go inside and plop on the couch, quickly feeling pain throughout my body. "Damn, fangirls can kick…" Even with the random attack, today was one of my better Valentine's Days.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun! What'd you think? I don't think I did very good with Paul's character. Does he seem OOC to you? I dunno. Maybe I'm just being self conscious...<strong>

**Thought voice: No. You're right. It's terrible.**

**Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU!**


	8. Breakfast with Gary

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. I think it was cute how-...NOPE! Spoilers! NOPE NOPE NOPE!  
>Brain: Is something wrong with a sneak preview?<br>Me: YES! They give away EVERYTHING!  
>Brain: Whatever, crazy.<br>Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?  
>Brain: I'm your thoughts. You know what I said.<br>Me: SHUT UP!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: So I just checked, and it turns out I do not own pokemon. Who knew?**

* * *

><p>I wake to the sound of a buzzing alarm and let out a loud groan. Why am I getting up so early on a weekend? Usually I sleep until twelve on weekends. What made today any different? That's right. Paul. I didn't ask when we were going to meet, so in the middle of the night, when I should have been sleeping, I decided to set an alarm, just in case. What would possess me to be as stupid as to not ask for a time? I know it was long day, but come on!<p>

I trudge down stairs and make French toast and eggs for myself and anyone else who decided to wonder downstairs. Clearly, my efforts to make extras weren't in vain, because as soon as I sat down with my food, I could hear footsteps making their way towards the kitchen. "Morning, Gary. Breakfast's on the kitchen table if you want any." It's was always better in the mornings. I don't have the energy to fight and Gary is only half awake for an hour after he gets out of bed, so mornings tend to be a lot more peaceful for me. I let out a small laugh as Gary sleepily sits across from me with his breakfast. "You know, we used to be best buds. Now you call me loser every day and I've become an expert at threating you. What happened to us?" He looks at me lazily and replies, "Looks like we grew up. What are you doing up this early, anyway? Don't you have a 'wake me up before 10 and I'll kill you' rule?" I can't believe it. I'm having a civil conversation with Gary! What has this world become? "I'm hanging out with a friend. But I was an idiot-"

"That's a shock."

"Oh shut up. He didn't say what time so I got up just in case, ya little jerk."

"He? Are you hanging out with boy toy again?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't give my friends rude nicknames. But, yes, I am hanging out with Paul."

"Is it a date?" Is he serious? It's not a date. "No! It's just two friends hanging out," I quickly reply. Then Gary makes the brilliant response, "But he's a guy." I swear that boy lacks any normal reasoning. "That doesn't mean anything. Girls can hang out with guys and not be dating." It's not a date. There's no way this is actually a date, right? "Did he ask you, or did you ask him," Gary questions, seeming somewhat interested. Since when does he care? "He asked me, but-…" I start, only to be cut short be Gary. "Did he seem nervous?" Who is he kidding? Paul just asked if we could hang out. Nothing special. Although, he did seem a bit hesitant at first. "Oh my Arceus, what if this is a date!?" Gary gives a small look of I-told-you-so and works at the breakfast he'd been ignoring during our conversation. "You're as oblivious as ever, sis," he comments as he chews, "Good meal though." I sigh and pick up my plate. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Cool guys have manners," I say as I ruffle Gary's perfectly spiked hair. I wonder how long it takes for him to do that. "Hey! Back off the hair!" I laugh as I head to my room, "Okay, captain hair gel. See ya." It was always nice when we forgot to hate each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW :3 I just loved writing that. Finally some brother-sister love...much better than the death threats. ANYWHO! I hope you loved this as much as I did. Please R&amp;R. And I'm sorry this took so long. I was having a writers block on this one. MILLIONS of ideas for other stories, but not this one! Thanks a lot, brain!<br>Brain: It's not my fault you're an idiot.  
>Me: Um, yeah. I'm pretty sure it is.<br>Brain: SHUT UP! I DON'T CAAAAARE!  
>ME: THAT'S MY LINE!<strong>


End file.
